Sciatha Fuath
The Sciatha Fuath are the chosen honor guard of the Greatest of Draugar Lords, Malak Blackspawn. Each member is a mighty Champion of the Dark Gods, and a terrible warrior with no equals within the Storm Draugar. They march into battle alongside their unstoppable leige, bringing glory to the Storm and striking terror into the hearts of both men and xenos alike. The Sicatha Fuath come from various paths, some cast out veterans of the Legions, too craven are ruthless even for their ranks. Others have come from later warbands and traitor chapters, either all that remains of these cast out bands or cast off frome them for their own vile ways. Either way, they have found brotherhood and power within the ranks of the Storm Draugar, and have proven themselves so great that they are worthy of speaking the Oath of the Shield. Woe betide those who dare to stand against the Sciatha Fuath, for they are the likes of evil incarnate, bound in war, bathed in bloodlust. They have brought even the most mighty armies to their knees, and broken the backs of champions and false gods alike. Current Members Collus An ancient veteran of both the early years of the Great Crusade and the days of the Horus Heresy, Collus is a warrior with few equals, and rightly serves as the commander of the Sciatha Fuath and Malak Blackspawn's second in command. He is a wise and dangerous warrior, both a natural leader and vanguard. He, like many of those who once bore the mantle of the Luna Wolves, is a stoic and gruff individual, but at his core Collus is a soldier, obedient and fierce to the end. Having been a close comrade of Malak's during the Great Crusade, Collus would nonetheless remain with the Legions following the Blackspawn's retreat, feeling that his loyalty was to the Primarch and Legion. That would change following the death of Horus and the Scouring, which left Collus, like many of the Sons of Horus, devastated. But Collus quickly surmounted his depression with abject hatred as Abaddon wallowed in the same self pity of his men. As far as Collus was concerned, the Sons of Horus should have fought to the last on Terra to avenge their bleoved Primarch, instead of fleeing with tails between their legs. Collus' last actions as a Son of Horus were to steal the First Companies standard and decry Abaddon as a coward and weakling. He was then a Luna Wolf once more as he hijacked and Escort Class warship and fled the Eye of Terror. Collus began his harrowing trek across the galaxy with one goal in mind, to find the only brother Luna Wolf he had left in the galaxy. He was heading to the River of Exiles, and nothing would deter him from that goal. Eventually Collus arrived at the edge of the River of Exiles, drifting in a dying Escort class vessle and surrounded by the bodies of both fellow Chaos Marines and Loyalists. As Collus passed out from the grevious wounds inflicted upon him, he made a solemn oath to the Dark Gods, his soul, for their providance. Such providance was granted then, for the Storm Draugar discovered the drifting vessle, and the dying Collus on board. Since that day, Collus has served as Malak Blackspawns second in command and loyal minion, fighting at his side with the utmost devotion and ferocity. Collus fights clad in his ancient Cataphractii Pattern Terminator armor, cleaving foes with his great Cthonian Pattern Power Axe and igniting them with his Volkite Charger. Vakko Malak's Equerry and loyal bodyguard, Vakko is the Darugar Lord's eyes and ears on both the battlefield and in the throne room. Vakko was once a young but promising Legionary within the Luna Wolves, and later Sons of Horus. Noted to be a brilliant field tactician and ruthless combatant, he quickly climbed the ranks of the Legion. He would eventually find himself within the ranks of the Justaerin, though he soon grew to lament that position. Abaddon and several other members of the Justaerin thought Vakko a young upstart, for he was by far the least experienced combatant within the Justaerin, and regularly butted heads with its senior members. For his ego, Vakko found himself assigned to Squad Hector under Malak Blackspawn with the rest of the unruly members of the Justaerin whom Abaddon had grown tired of. At first Vakko chafed in his new position, considering his assignment to the miscreants of the Luna Wolves finest beneath him, but when Malak took notice of the young Legionaries cunning, he made him his second. Eventually, Vakko became Malaks most trusted confidant, entrusted with being both his adviser and bodyguard. Vakko would hardly ever leave his Centurions side, and would prove vital in the coming wars of both the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. However, Vakko would meet his assumed end during the Blackspawns flight from the Legions. Vakko was cut down defending his lord, shot dead by the Primarch's Equerry, Malgohurst and his band of executioners. For four thousand years Vakko's body would rest in an cryopod, preserved and mourned by his comrades and commander. However, Malak would not let such an injustice lie unchallenged, and in early M35, after devoting the considerable resources of the Firi Arsa and Ingar's arcane knowledge, Vakko was brought back from the dead. Resurrected, Vakko continues to serve his lord as faithfully as he did in the days of the Horus Heresy, always ensuring the Greatest of Draugar Lords is informed of the goings on of his small empire and always at his back when the time for battle arrives. Vakko marches alongside his liege clad in the same ancient Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armor he wore in his first life, and armed with the same Combi-Bolter and Power Sword. His power armor still has the ancient Vox-Booster implanted into is power supply, allowing him to eavesdrop on all allied and occasionally enemy battle communications, and relay Malak's commands to the Warband's forces. It should be noted that Vakko and Collus share a bitter and ancient rivalry which stems from Collus' current position as Malak's second and his choice to remain with the Legions during the Blackspawn's flight. This was a position that Vakko had throughout the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy right up until his death, however, in his four thousand year absence, Collus has held the mantel. Collus considers Vakko's ire childish, while Vakko finds Collus' mere presence severely irritating. Regardless, the two continue to function smoothly on the field of battle, though Vakko would not mind if Collus' life was snuffed out by a stray boltshell or two. Bealza Considered the attack dog of the Greatest of Draugar Lords, Bealza is Malak's enforcer and assassin, regularly dealing with both pesky enemies on the battlefield and would be usurpers. During the days of the Great Crusade, most within the Justaerin considered Bealza dangerously unhinged, prone to violent outbursts and savage assaults at the mildest provocations. However, he was also one of the most deadly heavy weapons specialists within the Justaerin. Armed with his Reaper Autocannon, there was very little Bealza could not accomplish. Regardless, he found a kindred spirit in his Centurion, Malak Blackspawn. Both had come from the dark catacombs of Cthonia, both craved battle for the sake of it, and both despised the First Captain with a burning fervor. Bealza would prove his loyalty and worth to the Blackspawn brothers time and time again during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy, and during their flight from the Legions was credited with saving the lives of both Ingar and his Remembrancer pet, Alessandra Angoletta. Bealza has continued to serve as Malak's enforcer for untold centuries now, always at the Greatest of Draugar Lords' back, ready to kill at his master's beck and call. However, the eons of exposure to the touch of Chaos has left Bealza even more unstable than ever before. Though cogent and under control off the field of battle, once the killing starts, Bealza becomes a cackling storm of death and destruction, targeting anything with the misfortune to enter his field of veiw. Bealza wears an aged suit of Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armor, adorned with various trophies and tallies. His weapon of choice, his aged Reaper Autocannon, still remains at his side along with his old Heresy Pattern Lightning Claw. Cicero A ruthless, perverse butcher, Cicero is often considered Malak's court jester... and unfortunately for Cicero's victims, the Greatest of Draugar Lords has a sick sense of humor. Cicero was once a blood crazed member of the Night Lords, born on the Daemon World of Sin, and having slain his first man at the age of five, he proved ideal for the life of a Chaos Marine. Cicero soon became a ranking member what remained of the VII Legion, building a reputation even amongst his foul brethren as a sadistic butcher, reviling in the screams of the helpless and the blood of the innocent. Cicero was most known, or perhaps feared, for his accomplished skills at what he called, "Battlefield Vivisection" in which he would gut an enemy in such a way that they fell, writhing and screaming, to the ground with their belly and chest split clean open. Such was the proficiency of the strike however, that the victim could take minutes to bleed out if left undisturbed. Eventually, Cicero's wicked ways would catch up to him, for his warband was utterly destroyed in M35 by a survivor of one of his infamous raids, who had grown up to become a powerful Inquisitor. The sole survivor of his Warband, Cicero fled to the River of Exiles, where he joined the ranks of the Storm Draugar. Already clad in a suit of Terminator armor and bearing his signature Legion Chainfist, The Night's Edge, his rise to power was inevitable. Eventually, Cicero's actions caught the attention of Malak Blackspawn, and the intrigued Chaos Lord invited the terminator to a duel. After a long, vicious bout, Malak found Cicero's black humor and skill with a chainfist reason enough to induct him into the ranks of the Sicatha Fuath. Now Cicero practices his wicked skills for Malak Blackspawn's protection and amusement, clad in his Indiomitus Pattern Terminator armor, flaying foes alive with ''The Night's Edge ''or blasting them to pieces with his Plasma Blaster. Svarcher An unnerving figure even amongst the foul ranks of the Storm Draugar, Svarcher serves as Malak Blackspawn's own living sheild. Svarcher's origins are unknown, as is the case with quite a few Storm Draugar, he simply appeared in the Warband's ranks in M35, clad in his Indomitus Terminator Armor and armed with only a Lightning Claw and a Power Fist with a wrist-mounted Combi-Bolter. Over the years this mute marauder began to climb the ranks until the Battle for Ratt's Rock, when Malak Blackspawn witnessed his prowess first hand. Alone, Svarcher slew the Dark Apostle Yitare the Harrower and his honor guard. When Malak approached to commend Svarcher, the Draugar Lord was taken aback and his men struck in horrified awe. Svarcher had been decapitated, and yet still his body refused to die. It was only later inferred that Svarcher was blessed by the Dark Gods with the mutation of headlessness, with his true head having been forced to the core of his body long ago. His helm is merely a putrid decoy, full of acidic bile and flesh eating maggots much like a plague grenade. His blood too is little more than putrid bile, leading some to assume that he is a devotee of Nurgle, in spite of nothing in his outward appearance suggesting such a tie. Capable of surviving attacks that would render any other Chaos Marine dead, Svarcher serves Malak Blackspawn as both a champion and living shield, thoughtlessly leaping in front of potentially deadly blows for his lord and trudging through heavy weapons fire with nary a thought. Some have likened him to a machine, thoughtlessly marauding across the battlefield alongside the rest of the Sciatha Fuath, but those who fight alongside him know a foul and evil sentiance possesses his form, capable of cruel and vicious actions. Thus, this mute butcher continues to serve Malak Blackspawn, hacking his foes to death with his Lightning Claw, crushing them with his Power Fist, gunning them down with his wrist-mounted Combi-Bolter. Waylon A hulking beast with a hunger for blood and the glory of battle, Waylon was bred in the Flesh Pits of ''Lupercal's Folly ''to be nothing less than a living weapon, and serves as Malak's messanger, delivering the ultimatums of the Greatest of Draugar Lords to his enemies. Standing almost as tall as his liege, Waylon is a freakishly strong giant of an Astartes, capable of ripping another Space Marine limb from limb with his bear hands. Waylon began life in the ranks of the Fuil Óga, having been awarded the prestigious rank of Fuil Te or "Hotblood" after his actions upon the blood stained sands of the Proving Grounds. He lead his fellow Fuil Óga with a bloodthirsty drive that saw him and his squad through several of campaigns until the faithful battle of Sentinel Prime. It was upon King's Span that Waylon proved his devotion to the Storm Draugar, having been the only survivor of the Fuil Óga to have taken part in the Battle for King's Span and the last Storm Draugar to be driven from the span. For his bravery and strength of arms, Malak Blackspawn inducted Waylon into the Sicatha Fuath, both for his fearsome resolve and to replace the late Jurmner who had fallen in battle that day. Since that day, Waylon has yet to disappoint his master, taking the battle directly to the foe right alongside the Greatest of Draugar Lords with his massive Chain Hammer, ''Bata Gránna. ''(Ugly Stick in Tunnel Tounge) Waylon wears a scrapped together hulk of Terminator Armor, blessed with unholy marks of Chaos. He wears not a helmet but instead a vox-rebreather mask that amplifies his fearsome voice to the point where it can send mortal men tumbling to the ground like a hurricane force gail. Past Members Jurmner A vile monster borne from the ranks of the Iron Warriors, Jurmner served the Storm Draugar since M33, and served as Malak's messenger for hundreds of years. A fearsome warrior and veteran of the Great Crusade, Jumner was a brute whose greatest defining trait was his black humor and fondness for snapping bones with his mighty Power Fist. For centuries he was Malak's herald, acting as his proxy when addressing soon to be destroyed foes, delivering both the Greatest of Draugar Lord's proclamations of destruction and wrath in equal measure. Jurmner served Malak loyally until the faithful Battle for King's Span in M35, during which he was hurled from the side of the span by a million strong tide of zealous Fraternis Millitia. His position was immediately filled by Waylon following the battle. Quotes By About Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Storm Draugar Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos